broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
America Man
America Man (ビッグ・レッド・ハウディー・ハウディー・マﾝ Biggu Reddo Haudii-Haudii Man) has been many things and done many deeds. History Childhood America Man's father, Samuel El Hotsauce, promised Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout's mother that he would take care of her son, but he died later while protecting them against Uncle Russia (who is, surprisingly, not actually anyone's uncle) with his special ability, Hot Sauce Spicy Supreme. Adulthood Tenteen years later, America Man wanted revenge for Samuel El Hotsauce's sacrifice, so he went to Castle Communistgrad. However, he was no match for Uncle Russia and his powerful, homemade trubochkas, and he was held captive for two years until Rear Admiral Fights saved him by defeating Uncle Russia using his special Akuma no Te ability, causing Uncle Russia to fall into Betty's cleavage and thus be lost forever. Villainhood In Rear Admiral's Secret Service Out of gratitude to Rear Admiral Fights for rescuing him and defeating his nemesis, America Man pledged his loyalty to Fights and became one of his Five Generals. Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice After the Generals' defeat at the hands of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and the rest of the Scoutlings (but mostly Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout), America Man went home and got back into contact with his childhood friends, including Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout, who convinced America Man to join his new gang, the Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice. Since America Man felt that it was his duty to fulfill the promise of his dear father, Samuel El Hotsauce, to take care of and to protect Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout, no matter what stupid messes he got himself into, he went along with the latter's angry, bloodthirsty antics. Turning Good After being defeated by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout a second time, America Man decided to reform, and he also transformed Castle Communistgrad's wine cellar into a place where Hell-Satans could be imprisoned if the Scoutlings don't feel like killing them. In every following saga America man and Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout would appear and lend aid to the Scoutlings whenever a training montage occurred or when a serious fight involving lots of mooks broke out. Powers * Canadian Maritime Suplex - America Man suplexes a medium-sized fishing ship onto his enemies while bagpipes play the Canadian national anthem. * Angry-Pseudo-French-Shield-Face-Punch - America Man uses his Canadian powers to summon a nigh unbreakable shield with the Canadian flag painted on it to attack his enemies with. * Super-Mont-Spicy-Wing-Blast - America Man channels the strange, spicy powers of his father and generates spicy shock waves that gives his enemies burning tongues as well as kidney stones. * Central-South-Blazing-Chili-Shape Snatch - America Man uses his spicy powers to steal the form of an object or a person. This form will be exactly like the original except that it will smell like spices. Trivia *America Man has nothing to do with the United States of America. As a matter of a fact, in the manga, he is a Canadian citizen. *America Man loves Mexican food and hates vodka. *America Man hates politics. *America Man likes immigrants. Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Needing Improvement Category:Rear Admiral Fights' Generals Category:Soldiers Category:Villains